Today's vehicles often include wiper systems for windshields of the vehicles. The wiper systems may include intermittent wiper controls, for example for wipers that operate with a time delay. However, in certain situations, existing wiper controls may not always be ideal, for example with respect to a user's engagement, intermittent wiper control, and/or for providing feedback control.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improved control of operation of vehicle windshield wiper systems. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.